Second Time's a Charm?
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: Oh...my...god...he's crazy hot. And not a normal "Oh hello hot stuff", no I mean "OH DAMN BOY YOU FINE!" kind of hot. Just look at those dark, sexy obsidian eyes in the sunlight and muscular bod-...is that a six pack? Yes it's a six pack! Oh my god, thank you Ino! One-shot.


"C'mon forehead! It's blazing hot, we're single, and the beach isn't at all far!" my blonde friend pouted, giving me her best sad puppy look. Ha, she thinks I'm gonna fall for it. Think gain piggy.

"No Ino, I have work. Now if it's not too much hard work, I would like you to go away now" I shot her a glare then looked back at the computer screen in front of me. For thirty minutes Ino have been annoying me non-stop about going to the beach. I have freakishly pale skin and if I get a sunburn that sticks out more than a huge sore thumb, I'm gonna kill her. And I'm just not the beach kind of girl and I have more important things to do.

"C'mon!" she whined, twisting my chair around a bit. I felt my left eye twitch. Does she ever stop? Restrain. Yourself. Sakura. Don't get a restraining order and a spot in jail because of her. She is just a dumb, annoying blonde. Like Naruto. Eh, so the stupid blonde joke is true? Haha.

"Please! Hinata is too scared to even be in a tank, Temari is on a mission, and Tenten is too busy with Lee!" Ino kept twisting my chair, knowing full well that it is messing with my typing. Is that a vein on my forehead I feel? She is just writing down her own death wish! Tch.

"No is no" I said firmly then resumed typing during the short moment she wasn't twisting the chair. She pouted. At first I thought she would finally leave me alone. Oh boy I thought wrong.

"Forehead! You are single and hot guys are at the beach as we speak! I'm hot, you're hot, we're hot, why must you make life more difficult?! Do you want to die a virgin Haruno?! DO YOU WOMAN, DO YOU?!" Ino practically shoved my computer away from my eyesight after seeing me giving her an 'are-you-serious?' kind of face.

"You're an idiot" I whispered under my breath.

"Don't mistaken me for Naruto" Ino huffed, then began spinning around my chair faster, making me feel dizzy and slightly nauseous . She do know that I could and would vomit on her clothes, right?

"Please! Pretty please with ice cream and cheese!" Ino said as she kept spinning the chair. Eventually I will throw up on my clean oak floors if she keeps this up (and her clothes, but I don't mind that one). Why can't she just accept the definition of no and just let it go? Can't she just make life simpler by going by herself?

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" I shouted, forcing my foot on the ground. Is the vein on my forehead growing? Let's hope not. Ino clapped her hands and squealed. "Perfect!" Ino grinned widely. Before I could have process my mistake, I heard my now **EX**-best friend saying, "Now c'mon girlie, we're buying you a bikini!"

Oh God...

* * *

This. Is. _Embarrassing_. I am in a white, strapless bikini, here at the beach. You here that public? THE BEACH. I just don't feel comfortable showing too much skin, and in my opinion, this is _way_ too much skin. Why couldn't I just get an one-piece or something? Oh yeah, piggy said it was too childish.

"Loosen up, would ya?! And would you stop covering yourself with that damn towel and show what your mama gave you!" Ino then pulled the comforting orange blanket, exposing my body to the public of this beach. Ino winked at a cute brunette boy as he grinned lazily at her as he passed by.

"See ya in a little, I think I found myself a hot one" then just like that, Ino left me. What's the point in me coming if she's just gonna go flirt with some dude?! I might as well have stayed home. Dammit Ino.

I couldn't help but feel exactly like Hinata. Oh great. I barely knew anyone here (and even if one of my other friend's came here, it's not like I would have been able to find them. There's like two hundred people here!) and I don't know what to do. Good thing I secretly packed a book with me or else coming here would have been completely pointless. I went back to the car to quickly get my book, a beach umbrella, and a chair. I placed said items in one empty spot then that's when my own personal enjoyment began. Eh, maybe being here wouldn't be that much of a waste. I haven't had the chance to read this book. And it's filled with medical information so I will have more knowledge! Yay.

After twenty minutes into my book, I could no longer concentrate properly on the words because of these two voices right at the back of me. It wasn't like they were purposely bothering my reading, but still I was irritated that I kept reading the same sentence over and over because of them!

"She's cute, right?" some boy asked as he pointed towards an attractive and well-developed girl walking down the beach. I looked down at my less developed body and felt slightly insecure. I had smaller boobs, acceptable curves, and an alright ass, I think? Nonetheless she was way hotter than me, so I sink down and 'hmfh-ed'. I used to get made fun of because of my un-attractiveness and larger-than-normal forehead. So it's women like that that makes me look at my physical appearance and frown every once in awhile. But really, half the time I just don't give a shit.

"I'm not interested" the other boy replied simply as he started to walk forward a bit, but only by a step or two. His voice sounds deep and velvety. I could tell he must be quite a sight. I wonder how his face look-

There he is. He's a good very, _very_ short distance away from the upper side of where I am. He is with some other dark haired boy. Must be a relative or something. This boy is, like I thought, quite a sight. His hair is raven and long, tied neatly at the nape of his neck by a red band. Well he could seriously make long hair look sexy. His black eyes were filled with dark mysteries that I felt the urge to solve. The lines underneath his eyes just add to his mature and alluring look. He had on a black shirt, much to my disappointment, and white shorts. What I didn't fail to notice was the small Uchiha symbol at the far left on the bottom of the shirt. So he's an Uchiha? Like, _the_ Uchiha who own their own major business and even clothing line?

"Itachi! Live a little, would ya?" the boy frowned. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. This is almost like me and Ino. She would try to pry me away from my daily studies and medical work, telling me I need to get out from living in the bottom of the ocean.

Instantly, they wiped their heads towards me. I then realized they heard my giggle. I hid my face by lifting my book a little higher and sunk even deeper in my chair. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I bit my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I heard one of the boy's chuckled before returning to his conversation back with the other.

"So cuzzio!"

"Hn"

Itachi barely spared the second boy a glance before he went an opposite way from him. Oh no way. Hottie is an anti-social or an overly uptight guy or something? Please don't tell me he's like those guys with a stick up their ass like Neji. But with all the work that comes with owning a successful company and clothing line, he probably do have even a little stick somewhere up there.

"Don't follow me Shisui" I heard Itachi say before fully disappearing. Said boy sighed then shrug. A pretty blonde passed by, and just like that, his mind must have forgotten the Itachi boy as he went after her.

I debated with myself whether if I should follow him. I mean, I could never lower myself to be a crazed fangirl type stalker, but still I am curious as to where he's going and what he's going to do. Oh yeah, stalker talk enough for you? I bit my lip again before getting up. I took quick steps towards the direction he was heading to. I came in-between some rocks and eventually I found myself on the other part of the beach. This part had no one else and it is like it's a private type of beach. I realized that it actually was when a saw a white beach house up ahead. Wow, must be his then.

I hid in-between the rocks as soon as I saw the boy from before. I concealed myself closer to the rocks. I don't want him to get suspicious and sense another presence. You know that funny feeling you get when you feel like someone's watching you then you get up to go investigate? Well I don't want that to happen to me now.

Itachi took off the black shirt, making my mouth drop and my eyes widen.

Oh...my...god...he's crazy hot. And not a normal "Oh hello hot stuff", no I mean "OH DAMN BOY YOU FINE!" kind of hot. Just look at those dark, sexy obsidian eyes in the sunlight and muscular bod-...is that a six pack? Yes it's a six pack! Oh my god, thank you Ino! This must be a gift, so thank you God!

Seriously though, this guy _must_ be a gift from God. Sure I've seen many beyond attractive men, some who even tried to date me, but none were like him! He seemed almost flawless. Those onyx eyes shining in the sun, those touchable abs, and his full, kissable looking lips- I shake my head then mentally slapped myself. I should not be here gawking at this undeniable, smokin' guy! I scowled at myself. Shameful.

I turned around to leave but just as my foot took one step, I heard that same melting voice say, "what are you doing here?"

I froze in my spot. So curiosity killed the cat, eh? FUCK. YOU. CURIOSITY!

I gulped then turned my head. He glared heatedly at me as he inched closer to me. I felt the air in my mouth stopped abruptly at my throat and my voice somehow left me to die. Oh god, why?! I take back my thank you, yes sir.

"Uh u-um, I'm sorry sir" I stuttered as I took a step back. Okay, mother of God, could you help me then? I am stuttering as if I'm a 5-year-old Hinata! I couldn't look more pathetic and childish.

"That doesn't answer my question"

Well gee, this guy is really like Neji. So cold and blunt with what he say.

"I-I...I just came here...in hopes of finding my friend!" I lied quickly, mentally crossing my fingers in hopes he bought my story which he probably didn't because I said it too fast for it to even sound truthful.

"Your lying needs improvement" Itachi said lowly. His glare only turned deadlier. He looks way hotter when- I'm not suppose to be thinking like this! And especially at a time like this one! Ugh, today is so **_not_** my day.

"Look, I don't mean to be here! Or even at the beach to begin with actually! I was actually somewhat begged and in a type of way forced, if you see it through my eyes heheh! My uh, friend begged for me to come here and when I did, she left me for some guy. I didn't know what to do! I was left alone to do as I pleased and since ya know, I don't really like the beach, I just didn't know what to do! I was alone with no other friends ya know, and-" and just like that, he placed a wet finger on my lips.

My entire face was coloured a pretty shade of red as my two eyeballs looked down at the finger.

"It seems you have the tendency to talk a lot" Itachi said bluntly, but I could sense the tiny hint of amusement and lack of irritation in his voice. YES! He's not mad anymore. Well it should be pretty disappointing since he was **so** fucking hot! I mean look at the yummy-ness I'm here witnessing! And-Okay, shut up now Sakura. Look, now **I'M** telling myself to shut up.

Itachi removed his finger, too slowly. I could tell my face turned darker as my bottom lip jiggled a bit when his passed finger passed the bottom. Itachi smirked then walked right past me. Oh. My. **_Fucking_**. Gosh.

* * *

"Wow forehead, you finally decided to flaunt yourself out a bit?" Ino commented as she saw me slip on light jeans shorts and a red tank top to go outside with. I would usually wear regular Jounin pants and my baggy-ish red sweater I am often seen with, but since I saw Itachi, I worry that I would see him again, and I **don't** want to see him while I look unattractive. Major turn off right?

Ino smirked when I shot her a small glare.

"Now c'mon, Hinata and Tenten is waiting for us" Ino then grabbed my wrists and pulled me out the door. We were going out for a picnic somewhere near the lake. We been to the that lake once, it's quite pretty.

I hopped in Ino's car, then she drove to our destination. Within thirty minutes we could clearly see our two friends waving at us. Tenten held the picnic basket while Hinata held a cooler full of drinks. Too bad Temari isn't here to be here with us...

"Hey guys! The blanket is already set up so all we need to do is chat and eat!" Tenten grinned then we all walked over to the blanket that was a short distance from where we were.

"So...anything interesting happened with you two?" I asked as I searched around in the basket for a sandwich and a small snack. Hinata blushed and Tenten whole face brightened.

"Oh! Well something did happened actually! Me and Lee took it to the next level last night, if you know what I mean" Tenten winked and I couldn't help but blush. I was no stranger to this subject but still, doesn't mean I was comfortable with it. And seriously, take a second to think about it. Tenten and Lee...doing it? Gross.

"Ooh! Details!" Ino beamed as she scooted closer to the brunette. Okay, is this girl serious?! She is about to talk about Tenten _sexually intercourse_ with Lee. Is that not disturbing enough? Apparently not for Ino. I myself do not want engage in this type of conversation or even hear it, so I moved myself closer to Hinata.

"What happened with you?" I asked Hinata, remembering her face was beet red when I asked the first time before.

"O-oh...Naruto-kun was being v-very ex-experimental last night. I'm not s-sure you won't want to hear t-that th-though" I almost let out a groan when Hinata said that. This girl is stuttering again (which is unusual) and the word 'experimental' doesn't fit well with me at the moment. Something I do not want to know happened with her and Naruto.

I let out an agitated sigh.

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a minute, I need to...not hear about sexual events for a moment" I swiftly left the group before anyone could protest. Seriously, with no one to talk with, what else is there to do?

I didn't go anywhere far. Just pass some trees and closer to the lake. And it's not like I would mind being far from my friends though, who are apparently interested in each others sex lives. As I got nearer to the lake, I heard grunts and other loud noises at the left side of me. Curiosity filled me, but then I remembered what happened four days ago at the beach. I was put in a more than embarrassing situation. Too bad I wasn't one to learn my lessons because I just continued on to the noises. Curiosity, we shall be friends again.

When I was near enough, I saw a person, a boy to be exact. Long hair, dark eyes...Itachi? I blushed instantly as I saw a clear view of his face. Oh yeah, that's Itachi.

He was shirtless and doing what appears to be some type of Kungfu. Uchiha Itachi do Kungfu? I never would have guessed.

Itachi must have some amazing sense or something because his head snapped near my direction just as I backed away to leave him to himself. I swear I was quiet!

"Who's there?!" he shouted harshly. I bit my lip, trying to walk very, _very_ slowly walk away from this deadly situation. Too bad on my attempt to escape, I didn't pay attention to my surroundings so I snapped a twig. FUCK YOU TWIG, JUST. FUCK. YOU! Just as I was about to make a run for it, he somehow was quicker than me, and soon there in front of me is Itachi. A shirtless Itachi. A shirtless and _sweaty_ Itachi. Oh God, don't you like me? Excuse the fact that your torture have a good part to it.

"What are you doing here? Again?" I expected to hear irritation or anger in his voice, but I was slightly surprised to hear a different tone. I can't quite put my finger on it. Amusement maybe?

"I just thought I heard something suspicious" I answered truthfully, avoiding his gaze. Ugh, I am so going head over heels for this guy.

"Hm, well nothing suspicious is going on here"

"I could see that" Itachi then unexpectedly chuckled. I nervously laughed with him.

"Well I could also see that you are getting quite comfortable with me" I gave him a pretty smile then leaned against a tree.

"You _are_ an interesting girl" He smirked, stepping a bit closer to me. I tensed up a bit, but the closeness wasn't all that uncomfortable. Heck, I don't even know why I got the slightest bit tense!

"What do-" I widen my eyes. My breathing stopped, my face reddened, and my insides melt. Itachi**_-fucking-_**Uchiha is here kissing me! This is a dream, I must be dreaming. Just as I pinched myself to confirm if it was a dream (which indeed wasn't), I felt Itachi grabbed my wrists and pressed me harder against the tree. Oh wow, he is a talented kisser.

Much to my disappointment, he pulled away. He left me all breathless and then just suddenly stopped! No, this is wrong! It has to be against the law or something!

"I have a meeting to attend to" he whispered into my neck, his hot breath making me bite my bottom lip, for what felt like the hundredth time. He rubbed his nose at the skin.

"You should also return back to your friends"

"How do you-?"

"Hn"

Itachi smirked, then kissed my hand.

"Bye" then just like that, he walked away. I sinked to the floor with a goofy smile. One of the richest, sexiest, biggest Uchiha business men just kissed me! Me! I must have been doing something right in my whole entire life.

I walked back to where my friends still were, with the smile still plastered on my face. I failed to notice their hidden smirks.

"You took awhile, anything interesting happened?" Tenten asked as she took sipped into her iced tea. I blushed then sat down with them.

"TELL ME!" Ino almost squealed, moving far too close to me for my comfort.

"It's nothing" I mumbled, looking at the boring green grass.

"Haha forehead girl! You're lying! I knew you would that's that's why we followed you!"

They what?

* * *

**Sucks a bit, I know. And very short-ish. I have a lot more in process but I didn't want to be stuck with just one story so that's when this idea came up. I like it so I don't care :) as usual, no flames ( like seriously, if you didn't like the couple, why did you searched it? ) and constructive criticism is always accepted.**


End file.
